the french mistake
by blackromanceangel274
Summary: For some reason, my bordem led me into writing a Destiel version of The French Mistake... Enjoy


The French Mistake: (Destiel rewrite)

"I wanna see where fake me lives" Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked giving his brother a strange look.

"We saw where you lived, I wanna see where I live" Dean repeated.

"Dean, I lived with fake Ruby, we were married. Who knows, you might be married to, I don't know, Bella, or Meg" Sam explained.

"I wanna see where, Jensen Ackels lives!" Dean ordered.

"Ok, fine" Sam said, "how do we figure out where you live?"

"The same way we figured out where you live..."

So, sure enough they ended up at 'Jensen Ackels' house. It was huge. Not as big as 'fake's Sam's' house was but still huge. The went inside and looked around. There were a lot of pictures of him and Cas. Some of some of the cast and crew member's.

"Why am I not in any of these?" Sam asked looking at the framed photos on the fireplace.

"They did say, 'fake us' don't get along. I guess that's why. But, more importantly, why am I kissing 'fake Cas?' Dean asked trying to hide the fact that he thought it was a little cute...Wait...No!...Him kissing Cas was not cute...

"I don't know. Maybe you were drunk or, maybe you are really close" Sam thought. Then the door opened and to their surprise in walked Castiel, or 'fake Cas'.

"Hi baby, I got you flowers" Castiel said opening the door. His voice sounded... Like he was trying to settle an argument.

"Cas?" Sam turned his face surprised and confused.

"Ah - yes, because tat never gets old Jared. Anyway" 'Fake Cas turned to Dean, "how was your dad, baby?"

"Me?" Dean took Castiel's flowers and looked at Sam, "dude I married 'face Cas.' When Dean looked back at Castiel and saw tears forming in his sapphire eyes.

"Actually it's Misha, you know just incase you didn't ready the marriage license when you signed it" and without warning he ran upstairs.

"I think you hurt - Misha's feelings" Sam said looking at the stair case. "Go talk to him."

"Why me?"

"His your husband"

"Fine" Dean growled, "put these in water will ya?"

"Sure" Sam took the flowers from Dean as he walked up the stairs after, Cas or Misha.

"Cas - uh - Misha" Dean called, he rolled his eyes at the sound of Misha (or Cas) crying. He walked into the bedroom and was blinded by red. Rev walls a dark brown carpet. Four poster bed, flowers, Candles. "Misha?" Dean sat next to him on the bed.

"Just go away" the man sobbed.

"No" Dean said moving closer, he was hesitant to touch the crying man but he did it anyway. Finally Cas (or Misha) looked up at him, blue eyes meeting green. "So this is what a real weeping angel looks like" Dean smiled weakly wiping tears from Castiel's eyes.

"I can't help but to weep" the man said pushing Dean's hands away, "I've cried myself to sleep four nights in a row now. But you wouldn't know because you haven't spent a night at home in almost a week. When you are here all we do is argue. When we are falling out you and Jared seem to be falling together, are you leaving me for him?"

"What? Him? Sam - uh - Jared? No!" Dean screwed up his face in disgust. It was truly heart broken to see an angel cry. Specially one as good looking as Castiel. "Misha, I've just been so stressed over work, and stuff, I guess, I must have forgotten to pay attention to you and take out all my stress on you to and I'm sorry about that."

The guy sniffed and whipped his eyes,

"you mean that?" he asked taking Dean's hands in his.  
"I do" Dean smiled tightening his grip on Cas's hands.

"I love you Mr. Jensen Ackels" Misha said pulling Dean into a hug.

"I guess I kinda love you too. Mr. Misha Ackels" Dean said relaxing into the embrace and kissing Misha's cheek. "Listen. Me and Jared have some work to take care of, but we can pick this up when I get back."

"Ok. Don't be too late" Misha pulled away and planted a sneaky kiss on Deans lips, forcing him to smile.

"I'll be back when I can. I'll Miss you" Dean said getting off the bed.

"I'll miss you too" Castiel bit his lip happily.

So, Dean wasn't going back to Misha but it's not like this world was real and when he got back to the real world he knew what he was going to do. On his way out he picked up the vase of flowers,  
"do you think these will teleport with us?" he asked Sam when they had everything set up.

"Maybe, why?" Sam asked confused.

"Just wondering." Dean smirked... When they got back Castiel was waiting for them.

"Well?" he asked.

"You have got to check out that world" Dean said holding the flowers out towards the angel.

"What are those for?" Castiel asked looking at him.

"For you" Dean said. Finally Sam understood and let out a chuckle. It was sweet that Dean would do that and it painfully but happily reminded him of his days back when he was with Gabriel,

"I'll let you guys be alone" Sam said clearing his throat and walking away.

"Why did you get me flowers, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Because, Cas. I like you" Dean admitted, he was right in front of Cas now and placed his hands either side of the angel on the table behind him.

"I knew that already Dean" Castiel said to his surprise.

"You knew?"

"Yes. We are friends after all and people are only friends with people they like, yes of corse I knew" the angel explained.

"No. Man, that's not what I meant" Dean smiled moving his face closer to the angels, "I like, like you Cas" the angel started blankly and tilted his head in confusion. "Maybe this will help you understand" Dean smirked as his pushed his lips against Castiel's and pulled away after a few seconds. The look on Castiel's face when he opened his eyes, half confusion, half pleasure. Castiel put his arms around Dean's neck,

"I understand" he said pulling Dean back into another kiss.


End file.
